A Rogue's Tale
by SwampRat91
Summary: This story is about Rogue's life before the X-Men and the trouble that comes with being an X-Man. Along the way of her adventures with the X-Men she grows a strong connection with Remy, Logan, and Piotr. Sort of a Romy between Remy and Rogue. Review and thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Excruciating pain raced through Anna Marie's face as her Mother's hand slapped across her cheek. Red shapes resembling Priscilla D'Ancanto's hand, lay imprinted on her daughter's face. Marie stared up into her mother's dark pupils with apathy, not daring to speak a word. She took each slap without question. Not speaking up. Not stopping her Mother from abusing her. Marie's face showed no emotion as tears and makeup streak down her cheeks, racing to her chin and off into her lap. Priscilla continued to beat her daughter until she grew tired and shoved her into the wall. Blood ran from the back of Marie's head as her Mother walked out of the house and drove off in her car.

Still in a daze, Marie rose from the floor and began to cry as she ran through the house, gathering clothing and stealing money from her Mother's secret stash. She threw her items into a large duffel bag. Marie wiped her eyes and pulled her white streaked, chestnut brown hair away from her face and into a ponytail, pulling her hood over her face. Marie walked towards the car keys, ripping them off of their hook. She pulled open the car door with ease and slid the keys into the ignition. The roar of the Mercedes drowned out Rogue's cries as she drove. Somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere, but here.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open quickly, tears blurring her vision of Central Park. She sat up on the park bench and held her legs close to her, rocking back and forth. Her fingers found her lips as images of Cody flashed into her mind. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself, lowering her finger from her lip and into her gloved hand, "it's my fault." Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her fleece sweater. She blinked again, composing herself. She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and pulled her hood over her face.

She walked across the street and into a bar, carefully keeping her skin hidden, she walked into the bathroom and pulled away her hood. She stared at her new self in the mirror. Her eyes bloodshot and skin bruised, she used the paper towel and water from the tap to wipe away the New York grime from her face. Revealing a shy, pale girl underneath. She stared at herself in astonishment, knowing that she's a freak of nature, a mutant, yet she can look as normal as anyone else. She threw the paper towel into the garbage can and opened the door of the girl's washroom to find two men on the other side of the door, smiling at her with food filled teeth and disgusting breath. Their eyes swept up and down her body, sending shivers up her spine. The bald man inched closer and asked "What's in the bag?" Rogue quickly walked past the men and into the bar, uttering "Nun' a' your business." They stepped in front, attempting to stop her again. "What is a little lady like you doing in a bar so late at night?" he eyed her unbuttoned jacket and smiled devilishly at her. She turned to the man and spit in his face, running quickly out the back door. The men quickly followed her out of the bar and into an alley. Rogue stared at a dead end and whipped her head back around to see the two men quickly walking towards her. The taller man shouts to her "What the hell was that?! You think you can just do that without spilling a little blood?" as he inched closer to her Rogue steps back, smashing her spine into the brick wall. The shorter, bald man grabbed her duffel bag and threw it behind them as the taller man held Rogue's throat, keeping her against the wall. The bald man stared at Rogue with a distasteful look as she eyed the duffel bag. The man opened the duffel bag to find only clothing and no cash. Rogue smirked making the bald man throw himself at Rogue, shoving the taller man to the side and wrapping his gloved hand around her neck. He pulled a retractable pocket knife from his coat and started to dig it into Rogue's skin."'Think this is funny?" the bald man asked. "Take off those-gloves and it'll be- funnier. Or ya could just let-me go." Rogue answered back, struggling for air. The man drove the knife deeper into her throat. Rogue cried out in agony, trying to pull her glove off. A dark figure turned into the alleyway, pulling a staff from his coat, he shoves the taller man into the brick wall. His hand grabs onto the bald man's collar as he wrenches the man away from Rogue, "'A believe 'da lady ask'd yah t' let 'er go." the man affirmed as he threw the other man into the wall. "'Ya okay chere?" the man held out his hand to Rogue, thinking she'd be frightened. "Ah'm fine." She stated as she grabbed her duffel bag from the ground and pulled it over her shoulders, unaffected by the blood slowly trickling down her neck. She turned and walked out of the alleyway. The saviour not far behind. He walked speedily in front of her with a look of pure shock on his face "Ah just saved ya and ya ain't even gonna say thanks?" Rogue sidestepped away from him and continued walking. The man stepped in front of Rogue again. She looked up from the ground and was met with dark ruby and onyx eyes. She sighed "Thanks for savin' me from those horrible men, Ah could have died!" She dramatically tells the stranger. "Happy now? and are ya' g'nna keep following' me Cajun or will I have to call somebody to get ya' escorted away from me?" Remy seductively smirked at her "Fiesty, 'dats 'ow 'ah like 'em." Rogue rolled her eyes and continued walking. Remy stopped following her and shouts to her "Can 'ah at least get ya' name chere?". Rogue turned around sighing, "If I tell ya' will ya' quit botherin' me?!" He smirks as she walked towards him. "It's Rogue." she whispered and quickly turned on her heels walking as fast and as far away as she can get from the Cajun. Remy smiled to himself, "Rogue."


	2. Chapter 2

In Central Park, a determined 15 year old girl is determined to find a life. A life different from anything she's ever known. A life without abuse and torture. But it's impossible, her life will always be filled with torture and pain. She knows that she'll never know what it's like to feel the warm caress of skin against her own. She'll never be able to have a real relationship and because of this, she shuts everyone out. "Shutting everyone out is a lot easier than letting people in and then being disappointed when they decide to leave you because they don't like you for who you really are..." she says to herself with a pause as the muffled sound of sobs escape from the girl's mouth. She doesn't want to seem weak, she doesn't show affection towards anything or anyone and never cries in front of anyone.

_There's nothing wrong with letting your emotions out Marie._

Cody, her first boyfriend (and her first victim), whisper inside her head. He attempts to comfort her, knowing she needs someone to confide in, to tell her feelings to, even if it's just in her head. Rogue shakes her head, shrugging off Cody's statement.

"There's everything wrong with it..." She whispers to herself. She leans back into the park bench and pulls her hands from her pockets. She pulls the glove off of her right hand and presses her palm to her face. She pulls her hand away from her face and pulls back on her glove to cover her deadly skin. She turned her head to admire the park, the normally green trees had now turned beautiful shades of bright red, orange, and yellow. It had been almost 2 years since she had run away at the age of 13, she was 15 now and Christmas was quickly approaching. Soon the colorful trees would be covered in snow and the park would be crawling with children; throwing snowballs and making snow angels, things Rogue never got to experience as a child due to her mother's strict rules. She shakes off the thought and gathers her things. She digs through her pocket until she finds her remaining money, $125. Her money wasn't going to last more than a month or so, she needed to get a job. She dug through her duffel bag until she found a brochure that she had grabbed from a train station a while back. On the cover it said "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". It was her goal. There was no tuition so all she had to do was get there. She shoved the brochure in her coat pocket and went to look for a job.

As she walked through the crowds, careful to avoid contact, she watched for signs labeled "Hiring" on storefronts and windows. As she gave up her search, she turned her head slightly to see a flashing _OPEN _sign at a nearby restaurant, underneath was a small, but noticeable, sign reading "Hiring, Hosts needed". Rogue quickly crossed the street as a small smile lit up her face. She forced her mouth into a straight line, but couldn't hide the happiness in her eyes. She opened the restaurant doors and strode up to the host's station.

"I saw you were hirin'?" Rogue asks the hostess.

"How old are you?" The hostess asks.

"15" Rogue states proudly. The hostess' eyes slither down Rogue's body and back up to her eyes, questioning how old Rogue really was. Rogue hands the woman her I.D. and gives a slight smile.

"Mississippi? You're a long way from home aren't you?" The woman looks from Rogue's I.D., to Rogue, and then back to the I.D.

"Mah parents move around a lot." Rogue tries to come up with a quick lie.

"My name's Shania and your name's Anna right?" Shania hands over Rogue's I.D.

"Rogue, actually." Shania smiles at her and hands her a couple of menus. "Ever been a hostess before?" Shania asks, smiling as she does.

"There's a first time fo' everythin' right?" Rogue shrugs her shoulders shyly and smiles helplessly at Shania. "I like you so I'm gonna give you a shot. Your shift starts on Friday at 10:00 PM. The bar's open 'til one AM and I expect you to be here on Saturday at noon." Rogue's eyes light up as she hides her smile and replaces it with a straight line "Thank ya', thank ya' very much." Rogue shakes Shania's hand slightly. Rogue turns to leave when outside she sees a certain Cajun sauntering across the street towards the restaurant.

"Shania, do ya mind if 'Ah start my shift now?" Shania replies quickly "Uh, yeah should be okay. You can take my place right now." Shania quickly hands her the menus and shows her how to setup the seating chart. Shania turns to leave as she runs right into a handsome brute.  
Rogue ducks her head and fixes her hair as she quickly pulls off her jacket, revealing a long black sleeved shirt and dark jeans stuffed into black knee high boots. "Hey der' _belle_." Remy flashes his cocky smile towards Shania as she passes him. "Me?" Shania questions as she looks up at his face. "Do ya' see any od'er _tres belle femmes_?" Gambit winks at her as Shania, blushes "I guess not, handsome." Shania smiles and walks out of the restaurant, swaying her hips, knowing he'd notice. Gambit smiles to himself and walks into the restaurant. Rogue laughs "What a playa'," Gambit walks up to the hostess' station and quickly looks at the girl behind the counter, barely noticing her.

"Table for one. Unless ya' wanna join me chere?" He pulls off his sunglasses and stuffs them into a hidden pocket inside of his trench coat. He runs his fingers through his beautiful golden, brown locks. Remy looks down flirtatiously at Rogue, who has her head down looking over the seating chart. "Though I couldn't care less if yah asked me ta dinner," Rogue laughs "I'd rather ya' dropped dead." Gambit looks at the young hostess "Rogue?" Rogue looks up at him, revealing her face. She flashes him a fake smile, "The one and only." Gambit opens his mouth to speak as she interrupts "Now follow me to your seat, **sir**." Rogue mocks. Gambit takes his seat as Rogue passes the menu to Remy, almost throwing it at him. "I was wonderin' what belle femme would actually turn me down like dat. Now 'Ah get it" Gambit grins at Rogue. "I guess "Do ya now? Well lookin' at you, I'm not surprised that ya don't get rejected more often." she snaps back. "Yah wound me Chere." He laughs as he holds his chest. "But ya're different from od'er femmes. 'Ah t'ink we have a real connect-" Rogue holds up her hand to stop him as she continues "Save your cheesy pick-up lines fo' someone who cares." She stared at his astonished face and adds "Your waitress will be 'ere to take your order in a sec." Rogue triumphantly walks away, feeling his eyes on her all the way back to the hostess' station.

He turns away from her and smiles arrogantly at himself

_Ya got ya'self a catch der Remy._

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 3 will be coming out soon and reviews are welcomed **


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue had already been working at "Smilin' Pete's" for 2 weeks now and had made just over $200. Her job was going pretty well; the work was easy and the pay was good. The only thing she didn't like about her job was a certain Cajun that came in every day, relentlessly flirting with her and prying at her for more about her life and what she was like. Every day she tried to ignore him, hoping that she'd wipe that cocky smile off of his face, but every day she came into work, disappointed to see Remy sauntering through the doors like he owned the place. Shania had taken a liking to him, but Rogue couldn't honestly care any less than she already did about him. Remy LeBeau was just another annoying player who didn't know how to take a hint.

"I'm leavin' now Rogue!" Shania shouted to Rogue that was in the back, cleaning up. "See ya' tomorrow!" she hollered back as she finished cleaning up the glasses off the bar counter. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man walking out of the washroom, she looked over at him quickly "Sorry sir, we're gonna' be closin' up," The man looked up at Rogue and smiled "Hello there sweetheart." The man flashed his yellow teeth towards Rogue as he sits on the bar stool. "Sorry, I said we were closin' up" Rogue snaps as she sets down the glass on the hard wood counter, the only thing separating her and the tool of a man that sat in front of her. "I know, but I thought we could get to know each other." He leans over the counter, closer to Rogue as her face takes on a disgusted look at the smell of his breath so close to her.

Remy walks past the restaurant where Rogue works, debating whether or not to go in, as he looks in through the window he only sees his Rogue, being harassed by an older looking man, trying to grab at her. Out of fury Remy kicks open the door, and quickly walks over to Rogue. Rogue turns her head to see Gambit and smiles apologetically at the man "Sorry, my boyfriend's 'ere. I have to close up, would you mind leavin'?" The man huffs as he walks out the double doors of the restaurant. Gambit smiles at Rogue, "Ah'm your boyfriend now?" She steps out from behind the counter, holding the keys of the restaurant in her hand. She walks past Gambit quickly and slams the keys into his chest. "No you're not." She coldly tells him to close up as she grabs her coat and leaves the restaurant. "Wait chere," Rogue turns around and sighs "What?!" he jogs over to her and hands her a piece of paper, but as she turns it over she realizes it's a card, the Queen of Hearts. "If you change ya mind, call me." He slowly walked out of the restaurant with a grin plastered on his face. On the face of the card a familiar phone number was written.

As Rogue left Smilin' Pete's, she pulled the brochure out of her coat pocket, staring at the beautiful mansion of a school. She smiled to herself as she read the map, ready to start her new life.

**Next chapter we will be meeting some of our other X-Men characters. I fixed the ending so it wasn't a crappy way of her finding out about the Institute. I hope you enjoyed. Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any of it's characters, if I did, I would not be writing fanfic.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue approached the steel iron gates as she noticed a keypad, to the left of the gates. She makes her way over to the keypad, seeing a visitor button below the keypad, she clicks it and the gates open slowly. She cautiously walks through the gates and makes her way up the long pathway to the house.

"Professor?" Scott walks over to his teacher's side as Charles holds his head. He looks up at Scott "We have a new student." Scott stares at the Professor with confusion. "Who?" Xavier smiles at Scott as he directs his wheel chair to the front door. Scott pushes open the door to reveal a young beautiful brunette, her duffel bag was slung over her shoulder as her white streaks fell behind her ear. She looked at the professor as he smiled at her "I'm Charles Xavier," Charles held his hand out to shake Rogue's hand. She lightly took it as she mumbled "Rogue," he smiled and invited her inside. Rogue lightly smiles at his kindness "I heard this was a good place to go for people-"

_Like us_

Rogue stares at the Professor. "Did you just-"

_Communicate using only my thoughts? I did. My name is Charles Xavier and I am a telepath, a mutant of sorts. Everyone here is like you Rogue, we all have different gifts and I'm here to show you how to control it._

"How did you-" she stares at him with confusion, "I'll explain later, Scott would you like to help her bring her luggage to Jean's room?" Charles turned to Scott and he nodded "Sure professor." He smiled at Rogue and offered to take her bag, "No it's okay." Scott lead Rogue to her new room. "What is this place?" Rogue looked over at Scott with excitement and confusion. "I like to think of it as a safe haven. A place where mutants can all live together peacefully and learn how to control their powers." Scott nods to a teenage girl walking through the wall and into her room. Rogue jumps back in surprise, but continues to follow Scott towards her room "Does everyone here have a power like that?" Rogue follows Scott down another hallway and a flight of stairs 'til he stops at a door on the third level. He stands in front of the door and turns to her "Everyone here has a gift, we're all mutants. Even though all of our powers are different we still respect each other for who we are, not what we look like or what we can do." "Sounds more like heaven than a school." Scott opens the door to her room. Inside there are two single beds, the bed closest to the door has been covered with stuffed animals and different blankets of bright colors. The bed furthest from the door only has a pillow and a creme blanket on it. "You can take the bed by the window, that bed," He points to the bright and colorful bed, "belongs to Jean. She's really friendly, she'll show you what this place is all about. Dinner's at six if you want it. Feel free to get food or drinks whenever you want, the kitchen's always open." Rogue stares in awe. Scott silently closes the door. Rogue walks over to her bed and carefully touches the pillow. She sits on the mattress, testing it, feeling that it's sturdy she places her head on the pillow and kicks her shoes off. Her eyes start to water as she smiles, pulling the blanket over her body. She starts to sob into her pillow, knowing she has a bed to sleep in.

**In this Chapter I kind of just wanted to show how long it's been since Rogue has actually had a bed to sleep in and a place to call home. I thought the last part about crying in her bed was meaningful to her Character to show that she's thankful and is emotional at heart even though she seems like she's always against the world. Reviews are awesome :) and I'd love to get some feedback **_**.  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men because if I did I would own Remy.. OMG, greatest moment of realization ever, but sadly no I don't own X-Men or any of the Characters in my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's eyes flash open, to see lightning crashing outside of her window. She quickly pulls off the covers from over her head and walks out into the hallway, barefoot. She carefully closes her door behind her as she makes her way down the stairs, trying to find the kitchen for some food. She looks left as the Grandfather clock in the dining room sings that it's 1:00 am. She sighs. Rogue opens the refrigerator door, grabbing a bottle of water. She closes the door with a click and grabs a chocolate chip cookie from a nearby cookie jar, resting on the top of the counter. The sound of a door opening startles Rogue. Her stomach drops as Remy walks through the door, covering his head from the rain with the newspaper. He drops the newspaper onto the ground and pulls off his jacket. Rogue slowly walks back into the kitchen, not wanting to be seen. She drops herself into a seat at the kitchen table, slowly drinking her water. Remy saunters into the kitchen, not noticing Rogue as he makes himself a coffee. Rogue coughs into her hand, just loud enough for Remy to hear.

Remy turns around, startled to see someone else in the kitchen. "Are ya followin' Remy chere?" Gambit smirks at Rogue. She looks up and rolls her eyes "If I had've known **you'd **be here, I wouldn't have eva' come." Rogue picks up her cookie and water bottle as she trots past Remy, who stands with a blank, emotionless look on his face. Rogue starts to climb the stairs as Remy quickly runs after her, "Chere I-" grabbing the bare skin on her wrist. She freezes as Gambit slumps to the floor unconscious. "Remy!" Rogue screams, waking a few of the teachers and students including Logan, Storm, and Jubilee. Logan comes running over "What happened?" Logan looks up at Rogue with apathy. "Wow, what happened? Is he gonna be okay?" Jubilee stares up at Rogue "He grabbed mah' wrist and then now 'Ah have his powers. He should be okay." Her eyes turned a bright red on black. She stared up at Logan who stared down at her in confusion. Jean runs down the stairs and notices Rogue and an unconscious Remy surrounded by the teachers. "Jean?" Logan asks "It's her powers, when she touches someone she drains their energy and steals their knowledge. If they're a mutant she also gains their powers, but she can't control it." Jean adds. Rogue looks down in disappointment "We should bring him to the Medical Bay." Jean nods to Logan. He bends down to pick Remy up off the floor. "No it's okay, I got him." Rogue pushes Logan back as she bends down and easily pulls Remy into her arms. Logan, Jean, and Storm lead Rogue downstairs into the medical bay as Jubilee makes her way back to her room.

When they reach the medical bay, Rogue sets Remy down carefully on the nearest bed and stares at him. Logan quickly makes his way back upstairs to grab a beer. Jean attaches tubes into his arms, checks his pulse and quietly leaves. Storm rests her hand on Rogue's shoulder and whispers "He'll be okay." Storm walks up to her room and leaves Rogue to stare at the sleeping man. "Ah'm so sorry Remy." She pulls her gloves from her pocket and pulls them on. She reaches for his hand, stroking his thumb as silent tears roll down her cheeks. Remy's eyes slowly flutter open "I'sokay Chere." He rubs his thumb against her hand. "Remy!" Rogue lunges at him and pulls him into her embrace. "Ah'm so glad you're okay." Rogue carefully pulls away from Remy. Remy holds her arms to keep her close to him. Remy slowly lifts his hand to wipe away the tears from Rogue's face, careful not to touch her for too long. Remy drops his hand to her side and pulls her close. He leans towards her ear and whispers "Ah didn't know you cared so much for me Chere." he genuinely smiles at her, pulling her closer towards him so her head lays on his shoulder. They hold each other until Rogue pulls away. She punches in the arm "Ah just didn't wanna be a murderer." She gets up from the bed and walks out into the hall, she smiles to herself and walks back to her room.

**I had a lot of fun making this. My friend helped me sort out a few of my ideas and I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Reviews are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own X-Men or any of these characters in any way. If I did I would be making a Gambit movie right now not writing on a fanfiction website.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Again!" Logan screams into Piotr's ear. Piotr regains his fighting stance and the two begin to circle around the blue mat. Kitty shields her eyes with her hand, she slowly separates her fingers, peeking through the cracks to watch Logan and Piotr fight. Logan aims for Piotr's chest as Piotr easily blocks Logan's fist with his foot. Rogue leans over to Kitty and whispers "Is it always like this?" she points to the two men sprawling in front of them. "Like yeah, well usually. Not, like all the time. Sometimes Logan, like goes easy on us, but I like totally doubt he will today." Kitty whispers in response. Rogue nods and continues to watch the two wrestle. Logan pins Piotr to the mat and looks up at the rest of the class. Rogue could see the sweat rolling down Piotr's face, though on Logan's not a single drop or bruise touched his skin. He looked like he had just taken a walk in the park. Rogue stared curiously at Logan, wondering what his power was, unlimited energy?

"Kid!" Logan shouts in Rogue's direction. She shakes her head and looks up quickly to see Logan's dark eyes staring right into hers. "Yeah?" Rogue looks confusedly at him. "You're up." He turns to a boy in the back and nods to him. Rogue slowly makes her way over to the mat. She turns her head in the direction of where Logan had called someone else up to the front, she sees a tall, blonde boy walking towards her. His locks fall onto his forward, framing his gorgeous face. His body, toned with muscles and light skin. "Warren, Rogue. Goodluck." The two lower themselves into their fighting stances as a whistles blows. They begin circling one another, looking for an opening. Warren's right foot slips lightly. Rogue dives to the ground and jumps up behind him, kicking him at the back of his knee, dropping him to the ground. He whips his good leg underneath of her, tripping her. She falls with a thud and looks up at him. He poises his fist to the side, aiming for her hip. She grabs his fist in midair, twisting it around and throwing him over her shoulder and onto the mat. She sits on top of him, holding his arms down. He struggles, turning himself so he sits on her. She pulls her legs to his back and kicks his leg, grabbing his shirt, she flips him onto his back. He hits his head on the floor. He stares up at her with a smile playing on his face "Good job." Rogue smiles as she gets off of him to see the other students and a few of the teachers staring in awe of her. She looked back to see Remy, standing against the door frame. She pulls off her gloves and tosses them to the floor. Remy smiles at her and gives her a wink. She rolls her eyes at him and looks back to Logan. Before she has time to turn around, a large fist connects with her jaw, knocking her to the floor. Remy winces as she hits the floor. Rogue looks up to see Logan staring down at her. She pulls her foot and slides it underneath of his, tripping him. Before he hits the floor, he catches himself with one arm, and pulls himself back up to stare at Rogue. Cheers erupt from the students as Rogue began to fight with Logan. Rogue pulls back her arm, ready to punch him in the gut. Not realizing she didn't have her gloves on, Logan catches Rogue's fist. She stares at him, confused. "Why'd he stop?" she thinks to herself. She suddenly looks down at his hand connected with hers, no glove on her fists. She pulls her hands away quickly. Logan drops to the floor and Remy runs to her. "Are you okay ch-" Rogue drops to the floor screaming, covering her ears with her hands. Remy crouches next to her and holds her arms. Colossus picks up Logan and brings him to the medical bay, leaving the other students staring at Rogue. "W'at's wrong Chere? W'at's happenin'?!" Rogue screams as she runs out of the Danger room and into the elevator. She smashes her head on the wall, trying to kill the voices and screams of pain in her head.

_Help! Let me out of here!_

_Evil girl!_

_Kill! Kill! _

_Erase his memory._

_STRYKER!_

Rogue screams out in agony as the door to the elevator opens. She runs to the front door and shoves it open, almost knocking it off of the hinges. "Rogue." She turns her head as she hears her name, knowing it's probably in her head she screams back "Get outta mah head!" She runs to the forest surrounding the school and runs. Tripping and falling over tree roots and branches she runs to a large Oak tree when she screams again, falling against the tree. She holds her head, ripping out clumps of white and brown hair. "Get out of mah' head!" tears begin to stream down her face. She sobs into her hands as the voices grow louder. "JUST STOP!" Rogue screams as loud as she can. She bashes her head against the Oak tree. The world spins and black dots cover her vision at the corners, growing larger until the black dots grow larger, swallowing the world whole. She leans against the tree as she lets unconsciousness take over.

Remy runs out of the elevator. He whips his head from left to right, searching for her. He runs up to her room and whips the door open. It slams against the wall as Jean stares up at him with confusion. "Gambit?" Jean looks up at him "No time petit." He turns his head as he runs down the stairs and to the front door. The wind slowly whisks past him as he runs outside "Rogue!" Gambit cups his hands near his mouth, trying to scream to Rogue. To his left, deep in the forest he hears a loud scream. He follows the scream into the forest. He turns down corners and runs past trees of all kinds. As he turns he hears sobs to his left. His eyes follow the sobs to lead him to a young girl, clinging against a tree. He runs over to her and pulls her into his arms. "Rogue!" He pulls her face away from his to look into her eyes that lay closed, tears racing down her cheeks. He slowly pulls away a piece of hair from her face. He pulls off his trench coat and wraps it around her shoulders. He leans against the tree trunk and pulls her against him. He holds the trench coat around her shoulders with one hand and wraps his arm around her waist with the other. Her head rests on his chest, shaking from fear. Remy leans his head against the top of her head and strokes her hair. "I's okay Rogue. You're safe wit' me." He slowly rocks her back and forth, calming her sobs.

Rogue blinks, feeling something heavy against her she leans back into it, shutting out the voices in her head. "I's okay chere." Remy holds her tighter. "It hurts." Remy looks down, startled by Rogue's voice, "What does Chere?". "The voices. In my head. They're terrifed and they're screaming." Rogue's vision blurs as tears fill her eyes, spilling over the sides and onto her cheeks. Rogue turns to face Remy. He stares back at her with sympathy. "Chere," Rogue pulls herself into Remy's arms and cries into his chest, wetting his shirt. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull his head into her shoulder. "I'sokay Rogue, Ah'll keep yah safe, nut'in will hurt yah." Rogue nods and continues to cry into his chest. He holds her close to him and for once in his life he actually feels something. A spark, a spark in his chest that will soon grow to a blazing fire. His heart beats faster and his cheeks grow a pinky shade.

_Ah think Ah love d'is girl._

**So on that happy note I have to end the chapter here. Thankyou so much for reading and a new chapter will be up soon. Thankyou so much VLOrfne for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters okay? **


	7. Chapter 7

He floats through her mind like a fish, swimming through the open sea. His mind burns into hers, she sees his memories, fears, and emotions. She feels herself drawn to him for some unknown reason, like they have something more than friendship brewing between them. She shoves Gambit's psyche to the back of her mind along with her own thoughts towards him. She can't like Gambit, he's just another player looking for something he's not gonna get from her. He just flirts with her because she's the untouchable girl, the girl no one can have. She knew that she had to put an end to their "relationship" now. Rogue stands off of Gambit, who sits up against the tree staring into nothing. She takes off the trench coat from around her shoulders and throws it at him, a lot softer than she had intended. "I don't need your help." She walks away from him as he immediately rises from the tree trunk and throws himself after her. "What'd Gambit do Chere?" Rogue runs through replies in her mind, but decides to say nothing and simply ignore the fact that he had said anything at all. Gambit reaches out for her hand, "Rogue." He latches onto her hand and twists her around. Gambit stares into her eyes, reading her face. Her sadness and desperation cling onto her face, attempting to hide under the mask of her makeup and poker face that she's used to hide her emotions. A mask that she's used to hide away the pain and anger towards Mystique, a mask that even her friends couldn't see through. Gambit looks around the mask, seeing that she needs help. Everything screams in her head and he can read the pain on her face. Instead of asking her what he did he simply asks "Are you okay?" Rogue looks at his face. She reads him wrong and takes the concern look on his face as pity. The only thing Rogue hates more than help, is pity. She wrenches her wrist away from his hand and backs away, not looking at his face as she blinks tears away, walking back to the mansion. "I don't need your pity," She looks back at him, and puts her mask back on "or yourhelp." She turns away from him and walks quickly back to the Mansion.

Remy holds is head in his hands.

_Why Remy? Why are you even tryin' to 'elp her. She made it obvious she don't wan' it._

Remy pulls his hand from his side and holds himself against the tree with it. Remy doesn't know why he does it, but he just knows that he wants to help her in anyway he can, help her control the psyches, or maybe even control her powers. For some reason he knew that she was different from other girls that he's been with or dated, but he didn't know what it was about her. He hadn't known her for long, but he felt a connection between them. He had no idea what it was. He pulled back his hand from the tree and slowly walked towards the mansion. He debated whether or not he should go see Rogue, but decided not to, knowing she wouldn't want anyone to know about their little "moment" in the forest.

Rogue hesitantly poked at the elevator buttons, telling it to go down to the medical bay. The doors slowly open, revealing 3 hallways all of which headed into different directions. She turns to the right, following the same route she took last time she came. She pulls her hair behind her ears and straightens her green coat as she opens the doors to the medical bay. A blue furred man looks up at Rogue, "Is he-" Beast looks up at her happily, "Do not worry my dear, he is perfectly healthy." Rogue sighs with relief and walks over to Logan. "Ah'm so sorry Logan." She smiles down at him, pulling off her mask for a slight moment before yanking it back on and straightening her smile into a straight line. She slowly walks away from the hospital bed. "Hey Stripes." Logan smiles slightly in her direction. Rogue looks back and smiles at him.

**Sorry I had to finish it here, I know it's kinda short, but I'm having total writer's block. The next chapter is probably gonna be up on Wednesday or Thursday since school is starting again. Thanks for reading and I enjoy the reviews**

**Disclaimer: Xmen=Not mine**


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue turns around to face Logan "Logan!" She runs up to the bed and wraps her arms around him, holding him in her embrace. Beast quietly whispers "I'll be leaving now, give you two some privacy." Logan pulls her back and looks at her face. He bites his lip as he stares at her full, luscious lips and gorgeous face. He holds her gloved hand in his and looks up into her eyes, she stares back at him with confusion "What are y-" He squeezes her hand "I'm okay Stripes." Rogue smiles at Wolverine. He inches his face closer to hers. She stares wide-eyed at him, pulling away her hand as she backs away from the hospital bed "Well Ah'm glad you're oka'h." she mutters, walking out of the medical bay. Her cheeks burn a light red as she runs through the hallways, looking for somewhere to hide from everything. She turns down a few more hallways, lit up only slightly, she could barely see her own hand inches from her face. To her right, a door marked 'Danger Room' sits ajar. She turns towards the entrance and walks through. Around her the walls are lined with lights, above sits a control room.

"Ah'm done wit' 'dis!" A familiar cajun voice rings through the 'Danger Room', heading in the direction of a tall dark creature? Rogue couldn't find a better word for _it_. Gambit raised his head from the ground as he stares up at the man with fire burning in his eyes, his face is beat red and Rogue can't help, but notice a slash mark on Gambit's left temple. She looks at him, hoping he's alright.

"But your job is not done yet. I have, but one more task I need with your assistance." A cold shiver runs down Rogue's spine. The dark man's voice fills with animosity as he stares back at the prince of thieves.

"Non! Ah'm dun bein' da lap dog o' ah' murderous, 'tealin coward who can't ev'n fight 'is own battles." Remy screams into the man's face with a look of anger and distraught on his face, obviously sceptical of whether or not he should back down or fight this man he seems to think is evil.

"I could say the same about you Mr. LeBeau." The sinister voice echoes through Rogue's mind.

"Ya' don't even t'ink 'bout t'uchin' 'er. Ya' understand me!" Gambit raises his voice and steps towards the man, challenging him. The dark man steps closer to Gambit. Rogue runs through names she knows throughout the mansion, wondering who this man could be threatening.

"She is an interesting specimen, I would enjoy conducting some of my t-" Anger flashes across Gambit's face at the thought. "Don't talk about 'er like she's your test subject! She never will be! She's safe here an' you can't touch 'er!"

"Technically not anyone can do that my young Gambit." the voice pipes back. Rogue stares at Remy through the shadows she's hidden behind, in the corner of the danger room, with astonishment. She looks down at her lethal hands and back towards Remy who now stares blankly into nothing. The man that was standing before him mere seconds ago had vanished into thin air. Rogue stands loudly from her hiding spot and runs towards the exit, not daring to look at Remy.

Thoughts of Rogue and Mister Sinister run through Gambit's head. If he even lays a finger on her, he'd kill him for it. He'd lost enough people in his life. If he gives Rogue to Sinister he might as well be handing her over to the devil, but if he keeps her here and protects her, Sinister will capture and kill someone every day. Mutant or not. Remy holds his head in his two hands, clenching them into fists. He falls to the ground, slamming his fist into the concrete floor. He cries out in agony, hearing his bones break but he doesn't stop. He raises his other arm above his head and slams it into the floor, breaking his hand. He stifles a cry and walks towards a punching bag. He runs towards it and kicks it off of the chain with as much force as he can manage. He screams at himself out of anger and frustration.

"Ju't kill me! Nawt 'er!" Remy looks up at the ceiling and screams into nothing.

Rogue stands at the door and looks in at Remy, screaming out in agony. Tears fill her eyes. her gaze drifts away from Remy and the blood and punching bag on the floor. She walks over to Remy frantically and pulls off her jacket. "Remy! What were you doin'?!" she wraps her jacket around his bloody hands and pulls her headband off, using it as a bandage for Remy's slash across his head. "Ju't let Remy die Chere." Remy waves off her attention and pulls away from her, not wanting help.

"Well I have to help you, if you want it or not. And since you won't go willingly-" Rogue leans down towards Remy "Chere w'at'are'yah d-" she presses her lips against his, careful not to drain enough energy to knock him out for more then a day. She carries Remy's slump body across her shoulder and drags him along to the medical bay "'ere we go again." She sighs and she enters the double doors.


	9. Chapter 9

"No- Remy. No- don't." Rogue tosses in her bed. Sweat drips off of her forehead and onto her blanket, leaving her covers drenched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rogue sits up, tears falling from her eyes. She draws her hands to her head and rips out chunks off hair. Brown and white hair scatter her bed. The psyches in her head fight her shields, pounding against the thin, clear glass that keeps them in her mind. They scream into her mind,

_Evil girl!_

_You killed us!_

_You don't deserve to live!_

"Get OUTTA MAH' HEAD!" Her shields begin to break down. Rogue screams into her hands. She pulls herself off of her bed and runs towards the vanity. Rogue stares into the mirror at her reflection as her eyes begin to change colours. They flash to a blue and then to a beautiful red on black, she stares at herself as Remy's eyes stare back at her. "GET OUT!" Rogue holds the sides of the vanity throwing it across the room, knocking off pictures and glass figurines. The vanity smashes against the wall with a loud thud.

Scott turns his head towards the direction of the thud "What?" Remy runs past Scott and follows the screams "Chere!" The thief runs towards Rogue's room, turning the handle quickly. The door opens and he walks in, searching the room for Rogue. Quiet sobs come from the corner of the room, where a young girl sits, holding her legs close to herself. "Chere?" Remy walks towards the girl and crouches down beside her.

"Remy?" Rogue's tear filled eyes look up to Remy. He looks at her with confusion. "Chere what's happenin' to yah'?" He stares into her red and black eyes. Tears begin to fall heavily from Rogue's face. She jumps towards Gambit, pulling him into her arms. He stares in astonishment and holds her close, whispering into her hair, "It's gonna be okay Rogue. Ah'll take care o' yah." She sobs into his chest, holding him close. In between sobs Remy can hear her whisper to him "Remy-" "Ah'm- frightened." Remy slowly strokes Rogue's hair, kissing her head through her dark auburn hair. "I's okay Rogue. Remy'll keep yah safe."

_Rogue_

"Who said that?!" Rogue turns away from Remy, searching the room for an intruder.

_Do you really think that Cajun thief can keep you safe Rogue? I can kill him without lifting a finger. _

"Leave him alone!" Rogue screams at the ceiling, hoping for it to reach the unknown speaker. Remy holds Rogue's head closer into his chest "Rogue, i's okay. Shh.. Calm down Che-" Rogue stares at him disbelievingly "It's not okay! He's gonna hurt ya' Remy!" Gambit holds Rogue's face in his hands and looks into her eyes "Who Rogue?" her eyes fade to a deep black, revealing no pupils or iris. "Sinister." her voice lowers an octave and holds Sinister's dark tone. Remy stares at her in disbelief, not knowing she even knew about Sinister. Tears fall from his eyes as Scott runs through the door, panting. "Ah won't let him touch ya' Rogue." Rogue's shields slowly disappear, falling into nothing. Her eyes quickly turn to her beautiful emerald green colour for a splint second. She whispers "Remy Ah'-". Her eyes roll into the back of her head, as she's pulled into unconsciousness. She falls limp in Remy's arms. "Chere?" he shakes her body slightly "Chere!" he screams now, afraid she won't wake up "Rogue!" Remy pulls his Rogue closer into his arms and leans down to hear a pulse. Her chest remains silent, her stomach doesn't raise as she lays still in Remy's arms. Her skin becomes cold and pale. Remy's tears come faster now, though he doesn't lose sight of the task at hand. He touches her face, she doesn't absorb him. "No Rogue! Come back ta' me!" He sets her down on the floor as Scott runs over to her side. Scott pulls a pillow under her head and runs to get the professor. Remy slowly pulls his lips to hers, breathing air into her lungs. He raises his head and presses his hands firmly into her chest, trying to start her heart. He pulls his head closer to her, listening for a pulse. She remains breathless, her eyes closed. She lays still as if she were sleeping. "No don't leave on ma' now Rogue!" He pulls his lips onto hers and breathes air into her. Rogue gasps, opening her eyes. She almost knocks Remy back away from her as she sits up. "Remy?" She pulls her hand up to his face. Her soft skin caresses his face in her hand. He stares wide-eyed at her, unknowing of what to say. "You're so beautiful." She slowly releases his hand and falls to the floor. She's knocked into unconsciousness. Remy holds her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "Rogue."

**So Rogue can touch (for how long though?) now I guess. I had writer's block for a while and just wrote out the basic ending so I'm going to be able to finish and not have it abruptly end. Luckily the next chapter will be up soon and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love some reviews and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where ah'm Ah?" Rogue sits up from her curled position. A blue figure walks towards her and stretches out her hand towards Rogue. The figure's body can barely be made out and Rogue can barely see who or what it is. "Who are you?" Rogue walks towards the figure, curious. The figure's hand dissolves before Rogue's eyes. She runs faster, her breathing quickly increasing.

"She's having a seizure!" Hank runs over to the young girl's side. He pulls the pillow under her head and tightens the straps on her restraints. "What a' ya' doin' ta her!" Remy runs over to Rogue's side as Cyclops' beams shoot from her eyes. "Woah!" Gambit looks to Hank and then back to Rogue, obviously puzzled. Cyclops' powers pull back into Rogue's eyes. She lays motionless on the bed, eyes closed. Gambit runs over to her side. There's still a slight chance that she won't wake up. Tears fill his eyes, wanting to fall onto his cheeks with the thought of her not being here with him. With her at the X Mansion, he felt complete. He felt happy. Happy is rare for him. He looks down at her with blood shot eyes (from lack of sleep) and concern written over his face.

"What's happenin' to ya Chere."

"Wait come back! Where ah'm Ah?!" Rogue reaches out to the figure. It stops running and faces the ground. Who could this person be? Why were they running? Where was she? Rogue runs to catch up. She runs to the figure and stops dead in her tracks when she sees who it is she's been chasing. The blue woman turns towards her daughter and attempts to pull her into her embrace. Rogue shoves her back. The woman tries to speak, "Anne I'm so sor-" Rogue glares at the woman, remembering years of abuse. "Don't try and tell me that yah're sorry c'use we bot' know yah're not. Cut the shit Mystique, what do ya want with me? Where ah'm Ah?!" Mystique grabs onto her daughter's bare arms. Rogue pulls back and stares at her arms in astonishment. "What th-?" Hesitant she pulls at Mystique's arms. She touches the blue scales against her own pale white skin and smiles, "Ah can touch!" Rogue's face lights up with excitement. Her smile quickly falls into a straight line "Now you can come back home and we can be together ag-" Rogue pulls back her fist and slams it into Mystique's face. "Ya don't own me no more Mystique! Ah can't believe ah eva' called ya Momma." Mystique's body dissolves into nothing. "Ah stood up ta her." Memories flash into her head. Millions float past her minds eye, but one sticks out. She turns to the memory and watches it as if she was at the movie theatres with popcorn in her hand and a drink in her holder. She had only ever gone to the movies once, with Remy. He had put his arm around her and it honestly didn't bother her. When she didn't pull it off, she was stunned. Was she beginning to feel something for the Cajun? She shook off the feeling and turned towards the memory. Her eyes watch the memory, wide and bulging. Tears of joy and utter disappointment fall from her face.

"Momma! Can ah have some more tea and crumpets?" Anna-Marie tries her best attempt at a British accent. Her mother, Momma, walks over towards her, tea and crumpets in hand. Her pink dress falls just past her shins, magical wands at her side. A five year old Anna-Marie sits, awaiting her treat from her princess mother. "But of course mistress!" A smile is plastered across Mystique's face as she sets the tea and treat on the small plastic kid's table. Anna-Marie stares back up at her, grin set from cheek to cheek. A bright memory, everything about it was bright and happy, not even the paint on the walls were dark to her, they were an evergreen colour. She smiled at the memory, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even know she had that memory. She didn't know her mother for anything, but beating and abuse. She pulls her hands up to her face, sobbing into them. Letting everything she's kept inside for the past 9 years of her life, fall from her face. She let's out a quiet wail, "Momma."

Remy stares at this once beautiful creature and cringes at the thought of her in Sinister's hands. "He'll never get ya' Rogue. Ah'll make sure o' it." he leans down and plants a small kiss on her forehead. He lifts his head from hers and sits into his chair. He pulls back a white strand from her face and tucks it behind her ear, smiling at how sensitive and caring he was acting. "Ah remember when we fir't met. Ah had just won a couple o' bucks fo' myself at a bar. Ah was always good wit' cards." he runs his fingers through her hair. "Ah was jus' leavin' when ah saw the most beautiful girl in da world. She had beautiful brown hair," he stroked her hair and wiped a small tear drop from his eyes, "anyways, ah was starin' at d'is girl and d'en Ah saw d'ese, disgusting men followin' her and starin' at her 'orribly. She looked no more d'an 14 years old. Someone o' dat age should neva' be looked at like d'at. Ta keep 'er safe, Ah followed 'er outta da bar behind da two men. She walked into an alleyway, Ah knew it was a dead end.." he let out a deep breath and continued, "Ah couldn't let 'er get 'urt. D'ey followed her down da alley and they went after her, when Ah heard her, you, let out a sob and Ah saw the knife at yahr throat," he cringed at the thought of her laying lifeless on the cold hard ground of the alleyway. "Ah couldn't let d'em hurt ya. When Ah shoved da first guy outta da way Ah felt proud and when Ah saved you, Ah knew you had smiled. It was a quickly one, but it was d'ere." He smiled and caressed her face in his hand. "Ah t'ought ya were gonna hug me and collapse in ma' arms an' cry. But when ya left the alley," He laughs, "Ah had never been rejected befo'. It was weird, but ya were so brave and it intrigued me to find out more about yah. Ya name made me even more curious. Rogue. What a weird name fo' a beautiful girl right? Ah know it's probably not yahr real name, but Ah would never pry for yahr real name or yahr past. Not a lot o' people know about me. And hey my name's Gambit for Christ's sake! I wa'nt gonna ask fo' yahr real name. Ah still don't know, but Ah don't need to know. Ah know who yah are and how yah act and Ah love d'at about yah, how Ah don't have to know anyt'ing 'bout yah, but Ah can know yah as a person. That night Ah met someone that Ah would do anyt'ing for. Someone d'at Ah care 'bout unconditionally. Even tho' we can' touch, Ah need ya to know that Ah love you Rogue. Ah would never want ya to change for myself or anyone else. Ah love yah da way ya are." He leans down and presses his lips against hers, he feels warmth against his mouth. "Ah'll be here fo' ya Rogue," he plants another kiss on her cheek "Forever."

**I know it was pretty mushy, but whatever. I had to get some good Romy in there. **

**Review, Follow, message me ideas for the next chapter? Or put them in your review, I'm always open to suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, or any of the characters (I wish) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Is he beginning to have feelings for this, Marie, as you call her?" Sinister's deep, dark voice echoes through the warehouse. "Anna." she corrects him, "and yes I do think his feelings have grown for her. I personally believe that he would do anything to protect her, something that we can use against him." she grins a bitter smile. She will continue to torture Rogue until she's broken, helpless against her own adoptive mother. "See to it that she's brought to me," Sinister grins, "safely, Mystique." The blue woman's body transforms into a young male with red on black eyes. His golden locks fall to his forehead. He smiles devilishly back at the sinister man, "It woul' be mah pleasure mon ami."

"Is she eva' gon' wake up?" Gambit's hand is clasped tightly onto Rogue's pale fingers. She stares blankly at the ceiling, appearing as if she was dead, lifeless. He grips her hand tighter. "Gambit I-" Gambit glares at Hank McCoy, growling under his breath "Gambit don' wan' non'o'that sympat'etic doctor shit d'at says 'Everyt'ings gon' be fine' an' tell me da trut'. I' she gonna wake up o' not?" Hanks stares at the man with astonishment. The beast reads over the young man's features, eyes flashing over every crease, wrinkle, and line. His eyes droop with dark circles encasing them in a cocoon. Worry lines cover across his forehead, attempting to hide under the messy mop of hair that probably hasn't been brushed in weeks. Seeing the current state of the man and knowing how much he cared for the unconscious woman next to them, Hank only mutters, "Honestly Gambit, as of now. We can only hope." Gambit stares down at Rogue and pulls his hand off of hers. "D'at's not good 'nough fo' me."He quickly stomps out of the room and slams Rogue's door shut behind him. They had moved her there a week ago, Jean thought it would be better for to wake up (if she did) in a familiar place instead of in a cold, medical bay. Gambit had agreed, knowing Rogue would want to feel safe.

A knock comes at the Professor's office door. "Come in Gambit." Gambit shoves the door open, practically ripping it from its' hinges. The man runs to Xavier's desk, digging his nails into the wood out of utter frustration. "What is it Gambit?" The professor asks his young student. "What is happenin' ta her prof? Ah don' know what ta do. We've been gettin' so close the last couple o' weeks and now... Ah don' know how to 'elp 'er. Isn' there anyt'ing yah can do?" the anxious man waits impatiently, tapping his fingers on the desk as the the older man holds his temples with his middle and index finger. "Her mind is too clouded. It's perfectly protected from my psychic powers," Charles stares with confusion at Gambit, "Gambit, you are an Empath. Am I correct?" Gambit's face lights up with hope, "Oui mon ami. Why, do you t'ink Ah could 'elp 'er?" The professor's puzzled expression turns to a bright and hopeful smile. "I think, hopefully, I can make a connection between you two and allow you to enter her mind. You won't be able to stay for long, but it might just be enough time to find out about either what's going on in her mind and with her powers or what's causing her to be in this comatose state." Gambit stares at the man before asking, "Why can't you get inta' 'er head?" The professor sighs, "The wall in her mind keeps psychics like me from entering her mind and reading her thoughts. But her emotions are not well hidden. Using your powers, you can easily tap into her emotions and find a crack, or build one if need be, in her wall by following her emotional trail." Gambit's face lights up with anxiousness and excitement. He might be able to save his Rogue after all.

"Where the hell ah'm I?" Rogue walks towards blackness covered in a dark shell. "Well Ah'm not just gonna stay here. Ah might as well try and find out." A dark figure emerges from the blackness, towards Rogue. Small red lights glow from the figure. Rogue stares at the figure, trying to make out who it could be. The figure slowly walks closer, like a predator stalking its' prey. Its' footsteps are noiseless as it steps into the light, allowing Rogue to make out exactly who the figure was. "Remy!" Rogue runs to Remy and extends her arms to pull him into her embrace, Before she can reach him, she's knocked off of her feet and is thrown to the ground. She reaches up to her nose which is now pouring blood. "Gambit what was tha-" Before Rogue can finish her sentence a sharp pain erupts from her side, sending shockwaves through her entire body. Gambit has just kicked her into the floor, probably breaking a few of her ribs. Rogue cries out in pain and agony.

Remy saunters down the hallway towards Rogue's room, head held high. He was hoping to tell Hank the good news when he heard an awful screech come from her room. "Rogue!" Remy runs towards her room, faster than he has ever run before. He's run from Assassins, other thieves, and from Sinister himself. But he's never run to someone he loves and that's what pushed him to burst into her room, barely out of breath. He runs over to Rogue's side, pushing past Hank. He wipes the blood from her nose with the back of his sleeve and pulls her into his arms. She screams into his shoulder, piercing his ear drums. He almost cries out, he hated seeing and hearing her being hurt. He strokes her hair as he calmly replies, "I'm here. I'm here." He repeats into her ear as she continues to cry and moan.

"I'm here." echoes through Rogue's mind as she attempts to dodge another punch from 'Gambit'. "Remy!? Remy Ah'm in here!" Rogue screams into the darkness of nothing. "He can't hear yah." She takes another blow to the jaw, knocking her onto the ground.

"Remy. Ah'm-" Rogue mumbles through her closed mouth. Remy's eyes water at the sound of her voice. Tears fall silently off his face. "Ah'm in here." She utters into his shoulder. "Where Rogue?" Remy shakes her, trying to get her to wake up. "Remy. Ah lov-" Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Blackness fills Rogue's thoughts and body. She feels empty. She feels **dead**.


	12. Chapter 12

"He can't hear ya! Stop callin' 'im!" 'Gambit' screams at the young girl as he continues to beat her. "Remy!" a strangled cry pushes past Rogue's lips. Her body wears a sweater of bruises, coloring every visible layer of Rogue's skin. Her lip pours blood from a fresh wound and her eye holds closed, folded over with colors of black and purple. She pulls herself up with her arms, sitting into an upward position. 'Gambit' digs his foot into her side, knocking her back into the ground. Tears roll past her cheek, falling to her neck. "Gambit just stop." she silently whispers, talking to the young man that stands above her. "How could 'e eva' love ya. Ya a fool if you even t'ink for a second he could love da likes o' yah. He wants someone to touch. You can't even kiss him wit'out killin' 'im. And D'at's all he wants ya for. Ju't a quick one night stand and d'en he'll find himself ano'der fille like 'e always does. He don' care about ya, no matter what 'e does, he don' care! Ya ju't a girl d'at don't know how to take da hint dat he don't like ya. Just stay away from him. It would 'elp us all. He hates you!" Rogue's hands clench into fists at the man's words. "No he doesn't!" Rogue's screams fill the air. She lunges herself at the man, just missing his head. He sidesteps away from her, grabbing her legs and whipping her to the ground. Pain throbs through Rogue's body, her broken ribs ache against her skin with every new blow she takes. Gambit bends down to her ear and whispers gently with all honesty "I hate yah. And ah t'ink it would be best if ya would just leave me alone." silent tears fall from her eyes, blurring her vision of the man as he walks silently away from her. "Don't go." she curls herself gently, careful not to bend her ribs too much, into a ball. She rocks herself back and forth. "Please don't go."

"Hank look at d'is." Remy points to the purple and blue bruises appearing slowly on Rogue's body. She looked like she had just came out of a closed cage match. Her normally beautiful white, porcelain body had been replaced with a skinier, bruised and bloodied one even though she hadn't been moved from the bed. "I think that whatever is happening in her mind, it's affecting her unconscious body.". Rogue's lip immediately rips open and begins to spew blood onto the bed.

"Oh my," Hank runs towards Rogue, cloth in hand. He hands the cloth over to Gambit who hesitantly pushes the cloth to her lip. She stifles a cry and holds her ribs in pain. Her body violently thrashes, as if fighting an unknown force. Gambit jumps back quickly. He holds her face in his hands as her body continues to shake violently "Chere, ya have Ta get t'rough d'is fo' me." Rogue's eyes open up widely, staring past Gambit. "Rogue you-" Rogue's silent cry stops Gambit.

"Oh my dear girl don't cry." Sinister's hand reaches out to the young girl, caressing her cheek. "Screw you."

Sinister's soft, bitter smile turns to an evil grin as he stands next to an unknowing Gambit. Only Rogue could see this man hidden in her subconscious, looking as if to be in the real world with her friends. He leans into Remy's ear and whispers to Rogue "Now now, you don't want your poor Gambit to be killed do you?" a spark goes off inside of Rogue's head,

"Don't hurt him." Rogue's distant eyes look beyond Gambit. "Who are ya talking Ta Rogue?" he grips onto her shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin. She doesn't even flinch at his touch like she usually would. "He neva' did anything to anyone!" Rogue continues to yell at nothing that neither Hank nor Gambit could see. "But he hates you don't you see. He doesn't care for you like you think he does." Her eyes slowly move to Gambit who begins to scream at her. "He doesn't care."

"Chere talk Ta me!" Gambit shakes Rogue's shoulders and stares daggers into her eyes. Her eyes slowly move away from the invisible figure to stare into Gambit's red on black eyes. Her emerald eyes turn a light green, her face shows no true sign of emotion. She shoves his hands off of her before she falls into unconsciousness again. "Hank what was d'at?" Remy's eyes hold fear as he stares at the blue man. "I'm not quite sure, Gambit." He stares in awe of the young girl on the bed. What was happening to her? "I think it would be best if we had her take a few X-rays and bring her down to the med bay." Remy nodded in agreement and got a stretcher for Rogue. Remy carried her onto it and lead her down to the med bay. Whispers whisked through the mansion as the students stood staring at the young, and very bruised girl. "What is happening to her?" Piotr runs to Rogue's side, staring down at her as he holds her hand in his own. "We don't really know." Beast sighs heavily. Remy stares at their interlocked fingers and feels a slight pang of what, jealousy? Everyone knew Piotr had a thing for Rogue and she might feel the same for him. Maybe he should just let her go. Let someone else deal with this crazy stuff going on in her mind. Piotr obviously cared, but Remy didn't know if he would feel comfortable about her being in Piotr's hands. He shook off the thought and grunted, "Come on, we have to get her down into the med bay." Piotr slowly released Rogue's hand and pecked her on the cheeks. Gambit stood still, frozen in time until Piotr had left Rogue's side. He silently brought Rogue back to the medical bay and prepared her for X-rays and a CAT scan. The professor would be there soon to sort through her mind after the tests.

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while to get another chapter out. I've been at my dad's for awhile and he doesn't have wifi. So I'm very sorry that Rogue's still in a coma and everything, but (SPOILER ALERT) she'll be up and out of it in the next chapter. Britney is a random character that I created in the last chapter just to add DRAMA. But will Remy give in to Britney and what does Sinister want with Rogue? Will Rogue believe that Remy hates her and move on? Find out in the next chapter, coming out very soon. The usual drill still applies, REVIEW 3****  
**

**Disclaimer: NO. . . .it**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, author here. I just wanted to let you all know that I am not ditching this story. I think it has some pretty good potential so I'm just going to be editing it and fixing the story line A LOT. Thank you to all my followers and I will not disappoint you! I am also in the midst of writing a new story that will be up soon. Thank you :)

-SwampRat91


End file.
